Capítulo 1: Anjo da Morte
by Kawaii Angel of Death
Summary: Angel: Desejava o sangue de Beyond Birthday e o coração de Lawliet . Todos os seus desejos tinam o doce som da vitória . Uma história em que Yin e Yang entram em desordem .


**Aviso óbvio : Eu não criei o DN ( senão o L viveria :3 )**

**

* * *

**Era uma noite calma , sem estrelas no céu , derrepente , gritos quebram o cilêncio . Eles estavam mortos :

- Eu . . . os matei ! , disse uma voz vinda de uma casa .

* * *

Sim, ela tinha matado seus pais e não sabia como e nem por quê, então, da poltrona onde se encontrava, ela viu com seus próprios olhos seus pais , que jaziam mortos. Havia sangue por todos os lados, inclusive nela mesma. Seu casaco praticamente podia contar essa história triste a partir do sangue que nele escorria. Ela tentou sair da poltrona mas o medo e a solidão a forçavam a ficar :

- Não , eu não posso ficar aqui ! - disse .

Com esforço , levantou-se da poltrona e foi arrumar sua mala . Sentia uma imensa tristeza. Via seus pais ali , despedaçados , como se um assassino tivesse vindo e desmembrado cada parte de seus corpos , mas isso não tinha acontecido :

- Eles . . . se auto-destruíram ? - choramingava a criança .

Ela não sabia nem como e nem por quê , mas sentia que tinha feito tal ato . Pegou sua mala e fugiu , fugiu para algum lugar , algum lugar onde não se sentiria só. Ela sabia que tinha e sempre tivera uma vida diferente . Andava pelas ruas , agora falando :

- Eu sinto que isso veio de mim , mas será que . . .

Mal acabara a frase e ouviu um barulho muito pareçido com um tiro. Ela foi correndo para o local onde achava que ouvido aquele som , lá viu explicitamente a situação : Uma quadrilha assaltava uma mulher . Ela sentiu ódio por aquela cena . Olhou para o rapaz que segurava a arma e falou bem alto :

- Não faça isso !

o homem olhou para ela com aborrecimento e mirou a arma para ela , que desejava que aquilo nunca tivesse aconteçido . Segundos depois , sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça e fechou os olhos , assim que os abriu , um medo muito conheçido por ela veio à tona . O assaltante estava morto junto com o resto da gangue , exatamente do jeito bizarro que seus pais morreram . Como em um de-ja-vú , a menina logo percebeu que fora ela , exclusivamente ela , que matara os seus pais , percebera o seu mais novo dom . Ela correu com todas as suas forças para muito longe dali . Agora seu foco era outro . Comentou :

- Se meu poder está no olho , preciso saber em qual olho está antes que aconteça algo realmente grave !

Ela agora procurava um espelho desesperadamente . Por sorte achou um espelho em uma vitrine de uma loja . Assim que olhou seus olhos , deu um grito de desespero :

- M-meu olho . . . esquerdo ! - gaguejou .

Seu olho esquerdo estava vermelho e não azul claro , como costumava ser . O que mais a surpreendia era que ele , ao invés de lágrimas , seu olho sangrava , mas não sentia dor . Ela procurou algum corte , nada .

- Isso é um sonho . . . não é ? - balbuciou , como se alguém ou alguma coisa pudesse a fazer acordar . Em vão .

Deu um peteleco de leve na cabeça , para acordar daquele tranze esquisito . Pensou alto :

- Se esse olho estivesse tampado nada disso aconteceria , então preciso de algo que o feche . . . PARA SEMPRE !

Suas mãos doíam por segurar sua mala por tanto tempo. Agora procurava uma farmácia , talvez lá pudesse encontrar algo que a ajudasse . Ficou meio aliviada por não ser tão longe de onde estava . Assim que chegou olhou seu relógio , já eram dez horas da noite . Também tirou seu casaco sujo de sangue para não dar más impressões e o colocara na mala . Abriu a porta da pequena farmácia e pediu para o lojista um tapa-olho comum . O homem não demorou menos que um minuto para voltar e logo entregou-lhe o tapa-olho . A menina tirou do bolso de sua minisaia meio surrada o dinheiro e saiu da loja . Sentou-se em um banco e colocou seu tapa-olho . Para completar tirou a faixa que prendia seu cabelo , logo tirou uma meia franja que cobria seu olho esquerdo e colocou a faixa no cabelo denovo . Estava muito cansada , então adormecera rápido . As horas se passaram e logo um novo dia começara . Pouco a pouco , a garota começa a acordar . Olhou seu relógio e concluíu que eram nove horas da manhã , mesmo assim a rua continuava vazia . Derrepente , ela ouviu passos na rua que pareçiam vir para sua direção . A menina olhava para todos os lados , procurando o som . Os passos iam se aproximando cada vez mais , até que uma hora foi possível enxergá-lo . Era um homem de uma certa idade , com um trage formal . Ele distraídamente fitou-a e abriu um sorrisinho , depois entrou na farmácia . A menina pensava : " Sempre soube que eu era um anjo da morte , mas não esperava tal poder . . . " - fez uma pequena pausa e depois continuou - " Tudo começou e acabou tão rápido . . . Acho que anjos da morte foram feitos para sofrer . . . " . O homem voltara da loja , agora andava até a menina . Aproximou-se e fez uma reverência , depois falou :

- Olá jovem , eu não gosto de bisbilhotar as pessoas . . . , fez uma pequena pausa e depois deu uma tossidinha de leve , . . . más eu percebi que você pareçe meio sozinha , o que aconteçeu ? . . . Oh , me desculpe , meu nome é Watari !

- Meu nome é . . . Angel , disse a menina , eu estou aqui porque , ehn , aconteçeu um acidente com os meus pais e . . .

- Meu deus !! , o velhinho interrompeu-a , então eles estão mal ? com alguma doença ?

- . . . Mortos

O velhinho parecia deprimido , e concluíu :

- Se você quiser , eu sou o proprietário de um orfanato e ficaria feliz em receber mais uma integrante , disse ele com um sorriso .

- Ah , disse Angel , por mim . . . tudo bem .

- Então siga-me , por favor , disse o gentil velhinho .

Angel pensou : " Não tenho nada a perder , não é ? " e seguiu-o . Ela sentiu que cada passo que dava naquele exato momento lhe dava uma emoção diferente , mas no fundo ela se sentia feliz .

* * *

**Concordo com quem disse que tava mto sangrento , sem culpa , é a vida da coitada .**

** Preciso de Reviews . . . ;p '**

** - Aguardem o proximo capítulo :] -  
**


End file.
